YuGiOh: The Shadow Tournament
by XxX-DaClOwN-XxX
Summary: When a new group enter a world of Darkness... The Forgotten Land, they find out they are more than mortals...........
1. Chapter 1: The Finals

I don't own YGO or any of the characters blah blah blah yea yea…   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Chapter 1: The Finals  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Tribute Karate Man and 7 colored fish to Summon, Buster Blader!"   
  
Exclaimed Gavak, as he and Mat, his best friend, dueled for a spot in the up coming Tournament, the God's Destruction.   
  
"and I attack your little Gemini Elf, causing 700 damage, which brings your Life Points to a mere 1500,   
  
while I have 3000 still." he added grinning, Gavak and Mat were playing for about 13 minutes already,   
  
things were heating up each and every turn they took. Mat drew a card, Heavy Storm, "I play Heavy Storm!"   
  
" Well you still have a trick or two to pull don't ya?" Gavak said putting his Anti-Raigeki in his Graveyard.   
  
"I Summon my Goblin Attack Force, in face-up attack, and I play a Raigeki,   
  
destroying your card and giving me a chance to attack your Life Points directly!" Gavak's LP is now 700.   
  
"and I finish my turn." Gavak draws Monster Reborn. "I play Monster Reborn and I summon from the Grave my Buster Blader!   
  
And I equip to it a Axe of Despair, incredibly raising its power to 3600! And now I attack your Goblin attack Force!"   
  
Mat puts his Goblin Attack Force in the Graveyard. "I finish my turn." Mat draws a Pot of Greed.   
  
"I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards." Mat draws a Change of Heart and a Waboku, and places Waboku in face-down position.   
  
Mat Grins as he puts Change of Heart on the field.   
  
"I receive your Buster Blader, and with the Axe on him I'll attack for the win!"   
  
"Hehehe… this exact move is why I duel you" he told Mat as he showed him his Kuriboh that was in his hand.   
  
"I just love beating you." he said as he put Kuriboh in the Graveyard. "Now hand back my Buster Blader."   
  
"Aw I thought I was gonna win too…" Mat whined as he handed over Buster Blader.   
  
" Well I Attack and I win, good game."  
  
"We have a winner, I repeat, We have a winner! Today's winner is…GAVAK!"   
  
yelled the anouncer to all of the duelists. The crowed then began to chant Gavak's name repeatedly.   
  
"And I have more news! Since Gavak and mat played so well, BOTH of them are entered into the Tournament!"   
  
Mat looked up in confusion, "I -I can go too!?!" Mat stuttered to Gavak. "That's what the man said."   
  
Gavak informed Mat, Excited that his best friend was going to be in the Tournament along side him.   
  
"Gavak and Mat and all the other duelists that made it, please meet me on the stage after the final rounds are finished."   
  
the anouncer said over the microphone.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Do ya like it? you probably do. please review!  
  
The more reviews the faster I type lol 


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Unveiled

Woohoo chappy 2 review once again  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Shadow Unveiled   
  
The next three rounds went by faster then anyone could imagine, the first of the last three rounds was brutal,   
  
a little girl was crushed by a 14 year old boy… she didn't even get a hit in.   
  
The second match after that was by far the best match in all the rounds though very fast it was a draw.   
  
The third and final match was the highlight of any match anyone had ever seen, until one of the duelist used a Trap Hole,   
  
then a Blue Eyes White Dragon with 2 Axe of Despairs and 3 Malevolent Nuzzlers,   
  
the turns got faster and faster and faster when suddenly, one of the duelist used a Change of Heart, it was over.   
  
About 15 minutes after the final round, the winners, Gavak, Mat, Dean, Catherine, Victoria,   
  
and Adam then went to the stage to receive their prizes.   
  
"All duelists to the stage please." called the announcer. "As I call your names please walk up to me."   
  
"Gavak Hierane." Gavak then walked to the announcer.   
  
"Because of your fine dueling skills you are entered into the God's Destruction Tournament which will   
  
be held on Saturday September 23, on the island of Tinbitad, I award you this Duelist ID, that you will need for the   
  
Tournament, and I gladly give you a Obselisk The Tormenter card.   
  
After everyone was given their prize Gavak and Mat went to the Card shop just down the street to celebrate.   
  
" Wow just 3 more days until the Tournament, are you ready for it?" said the shopkeeper. " you excited?" he grinned.   
  
"Well yeah!" said Gavak and Mat simultaneously. "Well it's getting kind of late me and Mat have to go. Bye see-ya later!"  
  
On the way home Gavak and Mat were walking through the park when suddenly the ground started shaking violently,   
  
until all of the ground around Gavak and Mat fell completely, to Darkness…   
  
**************************************************  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMM! lol 


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten

Wow im already on chappy 3 yay1  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Forgotten   
  
  
  
As Gavak and Mat fell into the darkness that was the Forgotten Land, they screamed for help,   
  
but the only people to hear them was the other duelists that were entered in the Tournament.   
  
Victoria was the first to hear them she ran to the sound of the screams only to see a giant crater in the Earth.   
  
As she looked in horror of her falling friends she panicked and slip on a rock and fell,   
  
luckily she grabbed the ledge at the last moment. She knew that she couldn't hold her self up for long so she grabbed   
  
her signature card: Harpie Lady Sisters and threw it on the ledge, right when she threw the card she fell.   
  
Adam and the other duelists went to go look for Gavak, Mat, and Victoria because the shopkeeper was throwing a party   
  
for all the duelists that made the Tournament, they looked everywhere for them, but couldn't find them,   
  
so they decided to go back to the party.   
  
  
  
As they walked through the park, which lead straight to the card shop, they heard Victoria screaming an high-pitched   
  
un-earthly shriek for help, Adam, being very fond of Victoria, ran to her only to find her favorite card on a ledge   
  
of a huge crack in the ground Dean, her older brother noticed that the hole was becoming smaller by the minute,   
  
without thinking he jump in to go save his sister. Catherine and Adam tried to stop him, but in the process they fell   
  
in as well.  
  
Adam, the last one to fall, finally fell into what was a giant underground lake, everyone was alright, except for the   
  
only person who couldn't swim… Victoria. She was trying to stay afloat but she couldn't see or hear from the water.   
  
Adam finally realized what was going on so he steadied himself getting a rhythmic swim going, he looked around to see   
  
if everyone was unharmed besides Victoria everyone was fine, everyone looked at each other for a second realizing Victoria   
  
was drowning. Adam was the first to reach Victoria, he couldn't swim and hold her at the same time so he called out   
  
"Someone swim over here I can't hold both of us up!" Dean and Gavak raced to save them Gavak help Adam, and Dean helped   
  
Victoria. They calmed down Victoria enough to actually show her how to swim. "How can we get out of here?" Mat questioned.   
  
"I-I- I don't know." Dean said with a shaking voice. "I see something!" exclaimed Catherine. "It's a island I think!"   
  
"Come on everyone." Gavak told everyone as he started swimming to the island.   
  
***************************************************  
  
What will happen next???? …. Only I know lol 


End file.
